Hockey has become a highly specialized sport, and requires specialized skills to play at all levels. One specialized skill relates to the ability to control a game element (e.g. a puck or ball) during play, also known as “stick handling”. Stick handling involves manipulation of the hockey stick to control the game element as the hockey player moves about on the playing surface. For example, by moving an ice hockey stick when playing ice hockey, a hockey player can use the blade of the stick to control the movement of a puck on the ice surface. Stick handling is generally an important skill for shooting, passing and generally controlling possession of the game element.
According to some stick handling techniques, hockey players are taught to use their upper hand as a control hand to control the angle and rotational position of the blade of the hockey stick to move the puck or ball, while the lower hand is used as a directional hand to change the overall orientation of the stick without rotating the stick.
There is a need in the art for improved apparatus and methods for stick handling training for hockey.